


Wine, Sex & Sunsets

by blairdchett



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: DebTam - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Heist Wives, Lesbian Character, Multi, Ocean's 8 - Freeform, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Pre-Heist, Public Sex, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sunsets, Vaginal Sex, lou x debbie x tammy, loubbie, movie: ocean's eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairdchett/pseuds/blairdchett
Summary: When Lou, Debbie and Tammy decide to go on a road trip and have sex in every single state all the way from New York to California, this is what happens...
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou Miller/Tammy (Ocean's)
Kudos: 33





	Wine, Sex & Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I love the idea of the three of them in a relationship, so yeah...
> 
> Sorry if it's shitty, English is not my first language.

The bright idea of driving for days from New York to Big Sur, while having three complete dorks, who also happened to be thieves and best friends in an ‘88 Toyota Land Cruiser, spent being beyond appealing for years of friendship. And now, they were finally doing it.

Deborah, Louise and Tamara were friends for as long as they remember, perhaps the whole thing started in middle school. Or preschool even. They can’t really tell. But, of course, after ups and downs, their friendship remained truthful and pure, until it finally flourished into something else.

They had past the Utah border. Lou was the one sitting behind the wheel, she was the primer driver of the whole trip. As soon as she realized Lou was yawning more than normal, Tammy offered to take the wheel, but she denied. Driving’s been a freeing activity to her for as long as she can remember. Lou had grown up in a strict and difficult household, being a wild thing in a family of formal, conventional and uptight people hasn’t been the easiest thing. So grabbing the car keys and driving to God-knows-where, kept her sane for most of her teenage years.

“Hey, feets down.” Lou adverted, looking cheekily at the brunette sitting next to her as soon as she put both feet on the panel. “Mmm, what if I don’t want to?” Debbie crossed her arms, sounding incredibly sexy as always, throwing Lou that look that only she had.

“You’ll see later tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“What we’re doing spanking tonight?” Tammy included herself into the conversation, making Debbie giggle silently “How fun. Such a turn on.” Tammy completed ironically, and saw Lou’s orbs rolling out of her head through the rear view mirror.

“Stop being so boring, Tam-Tam” The brunette proffered.

“Spanking is no fun, periodT” she emphasized on the ‘T’ part. “Yeah, well, because you only did it once. And it was with a man. What did you expect?” Lou pointed out, her blue eyes locked to the mirror, indirectly facing Tammy in the backseat. Now the other blonde was the one who rolled her eyes in slight annoyment. “Jesus, you two have the worst taste in men, honestly...”

Tammy bended forward to Debbie’s seat, and shared a brief — but telling — look with the brunette, before turning to the driver’s seat and smirking directly at Lou, who remained indifferent, as she chewed on a mint gum. Her bangs blocking her eyesight a little, it was about time to give it a trim. “But we have the best taste in women.” Debbie said with the smallest smirk resting on her lips, Tammy had the same face.

“Well, you’re the ones saying that...” She turned to face the road in front of her, hardening the grip on the steering wheel.

A few long minutes passed of them talking nonsense, remembering some old memories of previous small jobs at Cassinos in Las Vegas, as they listened to road trip songs from Tammy’s playlist on Spotify. And, the road that once was calmer, with only a few cars running past them, became crowded pretty fast, somehow. Debbie involuntarily rested her head on Lou’s shoulder, and Tammy, who was between them, rested her chin on Debbie’s. Soon, they found themselves sharing a simple but meaningful and bonding gesture.

“You think we’ll find somewhere to stay before midnight?” Debbie mumbled the question to Lou, who glanced at them both fastly before focusing on the highway before her.

“You’re this desperate for tonight, huh?” She giggled.

“Maybe.”

“We’re the only ones I know that are having sex in each and every state all the way from New York” Tammy pointed out. Lou let out a cheeky grin, a few naughty memories hitting her hard.

“Three more to go, baby.” Lou declared excitedly in that harsh Australian accent everyone loves.

“We were never normal. Clearly.” Debbie turned looked down at Tammy, with her head comfortably placed on her shoulder. Tammy let out the air stuck in her lungs in a dragged sigh, and hugged Ocean’s right arm.

“I love us.” 

At this point, Debbie could feel Tammy’s sweet scent and suddenly the urge to kiss her hair took most of her. So she did it. Rare were the moments where Debbie broke off the tough character she’d set up for herself during all these years. But Lou and Tammy knew her real self. By now, they were pretty much aware that Deborah Ocean, despite of needing to show superiority, she sometimes had no idea what she was doing, or what course her life was taking; They knew most of her fears and anxieties, and Debbie wasn’t scared of showing her soft, “weak” and ugly sides to both of them. Not anymore.

“For God's sake.” Lou mumbled, her curiosity growing fastly as she watched a minivan running past them. It was driven by a very pissed middle-aged father, who kept arguing with his wife, that was already overwhelmed by the bratty, irritating and provoking three children in the backseats and an annoying teenage girl, who refused to put her phone down. 

“I’d say that that’s what hell looks like, if you ask me.” Debbie said after some time of moving her attention towards the moving car. “Remind me to never have kids.” Lou uttered, and Debbie mumbled a “Don’t worry about it” in response. Tammy shakes her head, a funny smirk resting on her features as she does so.

“I wonder if we were like this in preschool?” Tammy asked to the void, causing a brief silence from their side.

“No,” Lou started.

“We were worse.” Ocean completed.

* * *

After two uninterrupted hours of driving the Utahn roads, they were now running out of gas, but luckily could find a gas station located a few miles away. It would be a great opportunity to stretch their legs, relax for a moment. Lou was the one responsible to fill the tank, while Tammy and Debbie walked into the convenience store standing near there, to buy (steal) some shit. Tammy was wearing a big summer hat and huge sunglasses and so was Debbie, except, she was wearing a baseball cap that belonged to her deceased brother, Danny.

It wasn’t something big, but they still had a plan for it. Tammy grabbed the map they were using to travel, to avoid losing themselves in the roads, and moved towards the male cashier, who apparently hated his own job. After seeing such beautiful lady like Tammy approaching him, he fixed his messy brown strands of hair and checked on his breath. He still looked miserable. “Um, may I help you, ma’am?”

“Oh, hello. I’m trying to get to North Salt Lake, but this seems pretty confusing to me. I was wondering if you could help me figure this map out... I feel like I’m driving in circles” she giggled, getting in character. Although she was wearing sunglasses to avoid being recognized, Tammy threw those sparkling brown orbs at the cashier and bended onto the desk, flirting mildly. She looked down to check his name on the tag. Gunther. _What a ridiculous name_. She thought.

“Oh, yes. I understand it perfectly. A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t be driving all alone out there, should she?” he flirted, then fixed his foggy glasses.

Tammy let out an adorable laugh, “Oh, you’re too kind,” she said softly and modestly. “But no, I suppose I shouldn’t. I can barely read a map, for God’s sake.” 

Debbie listened to Tammy trying her best to be a helpless traveler and all the bullshit that came within. She checked the shelves, her thief-like brain synapsing faster than normal as she was looking for some things to shoplift. Debbie moved silently, but swiftly, along the aisles. The brunette grabbed the most expensive red wine bottle there was, and shoved it in a pocket inside her black topcoat. Then she grabbed a few chocolates that were Lou and Tammy’s favorites, a few souvenirs from Utah and crazily ugly heart-shaped sunglasses.

Gunther explained complicatedly to her that she was in the wrong road, and should take either the 215th or 15th road if she wanted to get to North Salt Lake at the end of the day. “Oh, thank you! Thank you so much...” she pretends to read his name tag “Gunther. You’re such a nice man.” 

“Anytime!”

“I’d love if you could go with me. I think I got lost at least three times this morning” they both laughed, she bended onto the desk once again, throwing a smirk at him. Her hand rapidly slipped down to the cigarette’s shelf. She picked a red Marlboro pack and placed it in her coat. “I definitely could use some help.”

“Oh, it would be great, but I’m sort of confined in—” Gunther’s eyes moved away from Tammy’s features for some time, and he saw Debbie slipping what it seemed to be a Utah keychain into her jeans’ pocket. “Hey, you! Stop right there, or I’ll call the police.”

“Looks like you’ll be getting busy, bye Gunther!” Tammy announced it quickly, running towards the front door, so did Debbie. She seemed to struggle while having a heavy wine bottle inside her topcoat, and holding stupid souvenirs was no easy job, but they managed to get to the vehicle. Lou was waiting for them with the car on, her foot ready to step on the gas.

“I’ll call the police, do you hear me!” by the time that Gunther got to the front of the establishment, they were leaving to take the road again. “Bitches.” he went back to work, more downcast than before. 

“What took you so long?” the blonde asked, as she put another mint gum inside her mouth. “Miss heart eyes here was flirting with that poor cashier man.” Debbie pointed to Tammy, who was already lighting the tip of the first cigarette of the day, and then taking a drag. “Why do you do that?” 

“What? Making them think they have a chance with me is such a fun hobby” the blonde threw herself on the car seat as she removed the huge hat and glasses while letting out the smoke in a sexy way. Lou felt turned on by only watching Tammy from the rear view mirror. “Well, too bad, huh?” Miller simply said, while looking at her pretentiously. Tammy returned the same look, creating a brief flirting moment between the two, before approaching Lou’s seat and placing the cigarette in between the taller blonde’s plump rosy lips, waiting for her to take the second drag before she could put it in her mouth again.

“ _Utah is the Golden Hour state. Visit some of the best places to admire the sunsets_ ” Debbie read out loud a tourist flyer she stole from the convenience store just a couple minutes ago. Lou turned to her “Why did you take that?”

“Don’t know. It seemed interesting.” she shrugged. “The first one’s in Salt Lake City... We’re close enough, aren’t we babe?” She asked, not looking up from the flyer. Debbie admired the beautiful pictures from the travel guide, and her inner self low-key wanted to visit some of those places, and now Tammy as well. “Deborah, you won’t make me drive all the way there, will you?” as Lou finished the sentence, she locked eyes with the brunette and saw her and Tammy throwing her a suggesting gaze, the smirks never leaving their faces.

“I hate you two.”

“Come on, baby. It’s not even that far!” Debbie protested. They could hear Lou scoffing, as the grip on the steering wheel hardened once again. “Yeah, it’s not like we have business, children or a job to return to” Tammy made a point.

“Well, I hate to remind you ladies, but we have a schedule to follow.” Tammy scoffed and glanced back at the blonde woman, with an ironic look. “Louise Miller following the rules, how unusual. I don’t — think that I’ve ever seen this happening before. Have you, Deb?” she teased, then faced Debbie with a falsely confused face.

“No, no — I really don’t recall this happening before. She must’ve been replaced by someone else.” During all this time, Lou didn't face them, she just took all of the teasing and smiled mildly. _Why am I stuck in a car with two lunatics?_ She thought.

“Two out of three, Miller... Have you given up yet?” Lou turned to face the brunette sitting next to her. “Well, I think you should.”

* * *

After a long time stuck in the road with lots of car-aoke and bad singing along the way, the three lovers got at the Salt Lake City hiking trail in time to watch the sun set peacefully. It was the peaceful moment they were all looking for. Debbie struggled to walk in her high-heel boots as they grabbed some sheets in the trunk to lay on the floor and make themselves more comfortable, as well as some alcoholic beverages, glasses and a cooler.

The yellow-ish color in the sky was mixing up with the orange and a little bit of purple, creating a beautiful view. Debbie, Lou and Tammy were already comfortable as the three of them were lying down, admiring the view from one of the low peaks of the mountain, the rays from the huge ball of fire hitting on them and causing the golden hour effect just right. One of her arms was comforting Lou’s head, as the other one hugged Tammy’s slender figure, keeping her close enough. The brunette comforted herself behind the smaller blonde, her head resting on her hand as her elbow sustained her whole body. Debbie was nibbling on Tammy's neck, not seeming much interested in the sunset anymore.

“Deb, I can’t believe you made me drive all the way here to watch the damn sunset and ended up becoming more interested in Tammy’s neck. You could've done this in the fucking car” Lou pointed out, as the other woman looked up at her, not removing her thirsty lips from Tammy’s warm skin, giving her a sassy and sensual glance. “Shush, I’m not complaining,” Tammy said, slightly turning to give Debbie a peck in the lips.

It was a matter of time until Tammy could let go of Lou’s arms and get drawn to Debbie's. They soon started a make out session, automatically forgetting they were in a public space, however isolated, someone could show up at any given time. Lou reached for the wine glass Debbie had decided to bring along to make the trip fancier. Although she was more than used to drink alcohol, shoving down the rest of the liquid inside it all at once made her throat ache crazily for long seconds, but then the pain became pleasure.

By only watching Debbie's slick hands touching most of Tammy’s sweet spots, made her center steamier and pulse against the fabric of her underwear and leather pants. Tammy was now sitting down Debbie’s lap, sucking on her warm tongue, as her fingers were entangled in the long brown shiny waves. Ocean was running her digits throughout the length of Tammy’s curves, and the blonde let out a whimpering moan as two of Debbie’s fingers pressured her clit over the pieces of clothing.

Tammy went on kissing the flesh of her neck, as she enjoyed Debbie’s delicious fancy perfume, she definitely had stolen from some fancy brand like Givenchy, Armani or some shit. Tammy’s light fingers patiently undid some buttons of Debbie’s shirt. The brunette watched Miller admiring the two of them, with such lust in her blue eyes as never before. Somehow she knew the blonde’s mind very well, and was well aware that Lou was picturing on how it would be if she participated, thinking about numerous positions she could perform to eat both of them out and give them a mind-blowing orgasm. Not like she hasn’t done that already.

In awe of Lou’s breathtaking figure, Debbie threw those dark orbs directly at her. Another one of her sassy glances. “Gonna sit and watch, Miller?”

“I’m good with being a spectator.” 

Tammy let go off Debbie’s skin for a minute and turned to look at the other blonde. “Cut the shit, will you?” she held out her hand to Lou, inviting her to step closer, which she did, and suddenly devoured the smaller blonde’s plump, slightly swollen lips. “My beautiful girls.” Debbie caressed both women’s strands of hair, as her brown orbs were filling with eroticism while watching them kiss passionately but hungrily.

Soon enough, Tammy saw herself returning to Lou’s arms, except, this time she was the one taking over. Debbie felt her core pulsating harder as she stayed still on the side as an observer, she loved watching Tammy dominating in bed as well as she adored Lou’s vulnerable side. Ocean’s nipples were now showing through the transparent fabric of her button-up shirt, she wasn’t wearing any bra. Lou thought it was better that way when she dressed up in that very morning. Deborah undid the last couple buttons last and removed it entirely, as well as her jeans.

It was getting windier than usual, and somehow the lighting of that moment of the day made everything more erotic. The taller blonde’s knuckles were white, thanks to the intensity of the grip on Tammy’s hair that became harder as their kiss became more desperate. Lou gently laid her back down onto the sheet again while Tammy set down a trail of kisses, hickeys and bites along her neck, moving down to undo her black vest, remove her velvet blazer and toss them away.

Debbie approached them and made herself comfortable on her girlfriend’s side, watching Lou’s expressions change as Tammy’s leg pressed down her center. Ocean’s face was so next to Miller’s that she could almost kiss her, but she kept on brushing her lips against hers instead. “I bet you’re fucking dripping, aren’t you?” she mumbled against Lou’s fleshy lips. “Y-yeah, I’m—” Debbie interrupted her with an even more steamier kiss. Lou could swear she had just melted right there, right now. Clearly, the smaller blonde was impatient enough to get down to the business, so she took out Miller’s pants with enormous rush, only to find her panties were soaking wet in nothing more than arousal.

“Oh baby, look at you. Wetter than never before.” Tammy slightly brushed her fingers against Lou’s sweet spot and watched her buckling her hips slightly, looking for friction. “Treat her just right, Tam-Tam.” Debbie shared another one of her looks with Tammy, as a sexy smirk rested on her lips. “You know I always do.” The shorter one replied before stripping off her clothes.

As the slightly cold wind continued on blowing against the mountain peak, Debbie watched Lou’s body response, in which resulted in her nipples getting harder than a rock. Soon enough, she covered them with her mouth, sucking and biting on the rosy flesh as if her life depended on it. Soft moans slipped out of Miller’s lips, and they got even louder as soon as Tammy’s hot breath blew against her hot core, causing her clit to become more rigid (as if it was possible.)

“Fuck, Tam” It came out almost like a prayer. She felt her legs trembling as Tammy touched her inner thighs, spreading her out to position herself better. She placed a kiss on top of Lou’s extremely sensitive flesh, feeling her tremble under her. Tammy soon ran her tongue throughout her wet folds, Lou opened her mouth in a perfect ‘O’ shape, Debbie watched her and smiled in amusement. No one could never take away those precious moments from them, ever.

Lou arched her back mildly as Tammy filled her with two long fingers all at once, working them in and out from her. The mountain peak had became a moaning mess at this point. With trembling fingers, Lou placed hers under Debbie’s chin to make her look away from Tammy and focus on her instead. It only took a moment for the brunette to realize that Lou’s blue orbs had became darker than usual. “Ride my face, baby,” she said before letting out a groan slip out her throat. Debbie smirked as she did was she was told.

The taller blonde’s right hand met Tammy’s strands of hair again, as she started flicking and pressing the tip of her warm tongue against her clit, then adding a third finger, hitting exactly the right spot. The loud moan Lou had just let go got muffled by Debbie’s wet cunt covering her lips. She sucked on her swollen bud softly at first, then started increasing the speed “Oh, baby!” Debbie closed her eyes shut and ran her hands through her body, stopping on her both breasts and squeezing them.

The beautiful view of Debbie sitting on Lou’s face, and making such beautiful facial expressions while having sex was such a bliss to Tammy. Debbie’s lips were close enough to the blonde’s, soon both started making out, while Tammy used her free hand to reach down her own center and stimulate her pulsating clit. Both women muffled each other’s moans with such needy kiss, and that did nothing but turned them on even more.

At the same moment that Tammy curled her fingers inside Lou’s sweet spot and used her thumb to press her center, she did the same with her own. Lou pressed her tongue against Debbie’s clit in the exact spot she needed her to “Baby, oh! Right there!” Judging by the crying moans and groans that the three let out, they soon figured out that all of them just came at the same exact time. Debbie collapsed above Lou’s mouth slightly, rubbing herself against her face even more, looking for friction, then she came to her senses, letting her relaxed body fall down the clear spot on the sheet, next to the two women.

A worn-out Tammy, rested her head on Lou’s chest, that was moving up and down. The taller blonde placed a soft kiss on Tammy’s hair, as she tried to steady her breathing. Debbie approached them and placed herself behind Tammy, kissed both women in the lips and finally rested her head on the smaller blonde’s shoulder, loving the smell of sex the three of them were emanating.

“Utah, check” Tammy said out of breath, doing a check gesture.

“Two more states to go.” Lou added, as sweat and tiredness rested on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please excuse any mistakes...
> 
> Kudos and comments always make my day!   
> :)


End file.
